


There is no death, only Shepard

by XinnLagjin



Category: Mass Effect, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Challenge, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinnLagjin/pseuds/XinnLagjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thane expected many things when death stole his last rattling breath, this was not it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no death, only Shepard

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is just for fun people.

Challenge/Prompt 001: There is no death, there is only Shepard 

Thane and Shepard are dead, following cannon Mass Effect 3. (A/N: Sorry guys who thought that the end of Thane/Shepard romance sucked, but I liked it because it was a classic tragic romance.) In this challenge for whatever reason you think of, the lovers don't get to rest in peace in heaven, instead they're punted into the Star Wars Universe, again for whatever reason you come up with, catch is they don't start off together. They have to find each other. 

Rules: 

1\. Must be set before Star Wars Episode I: Phantom Menace

2\. Thane and Shepard must start off in different places in the star wars universe and take jobs and do things in order to search for each other.

3\. Biotics while similar to the force cannot be interchangeable. In other words there are some while having the force is more powerful being biotic won’t turn you evil if you’re angry/ afraid while using it.

4\. Thane and Shepard must adopt at least three Jedi initiate who were unable to find masters before they were scheduled to be shipped off to agricorps.

5\. Thane and Shepard build, earn, steal, or kill for a military retrofitted shuttle and rename it The Outlaw.


End file.
